


I Never Planned On You

by Jackyboy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian May - Freeform, High School, M/M, Principal John Reid, Queen band - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyboy/pseuds/Jackyboy
Summary: "What about you? What are you in for?""I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver," The other deadpanned. Brian had to stop himself from laughing at the other's answer, covering his hand with his mouth. A shit eating grin spread across Blondie's face at Brian's reaction. "Glad I could be amusing. I'm Roger."





	I Never Planned On You

The secretary greeted Brian by his first name as he stepped into the school office. A kind smile was on his face as he declined a candy from her jar. He obliged as she told him to take a seat in his usual spot. It was not as though he was in there a lot on account of being a delinquent. No, that was not the type of kid Brian May was. Instead he was known by the school staff for his kindness. For helping out around the school when he could and for just being "a bright young lad" as his principal would put it. 

As he sat in the chair, his fingers tapped lightly on his knee to a beat that was only in his mind. His eyes gazed outside the office window at where a small sitting area was. He knew a few students goofing off there from some of his classes, though not well enough to wave a greeting. While Brian was known with the staff, he wasn't as well known with the students. It was easier to stay out of the spotlight. There were less issues to deal with, and less people who had issues that he would have to deal with. Instead the guitarist chose to fly just low enough on the radar that he could avoid all that, but high enough that he still had some friends. 

His train of thought was interrupted when someone else came inside the office. This boy however was more greeted with the same warm smile that Brian had been. Instead the secretary's expression took on one of exasperation and annoyance. She pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed as the boy shuffled in further, a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Taylor, I don't want to know why you're in here again," The blonde boy went to speak but was stopped when the secretary just helped up a hand and motioned for him to take a seat on the bench next to Brian. Brian scooted over as the boy sat down. 

For about a minute the two of them sat there silent. The boy was looking down at his feet and Brian took the time to properly look at him. He recognized him from around the school. Perhaps even had him in one of his classes in his first year. But the guitarist couldn't put a name to the face. He was quite pretty though. As the name of the boy was pondered by Brian, said boy looked up and cocked his head.

"What're you in for?" Brian was asked. Not expecting to have been spoken to, he just stared for a moment before holding up a piece of paper.

"Uhmmm I'm just making sure it's okay to be missing classes tomorrow to help set up the sound and lights for the presentation in the auditorium tomorrow," Brian explained, setting down the paper that acted as his permission note. The boy nodded and smiled lightly at his answer. "What about you? What are you in for?"

"I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver," The other deadpanned. Brian had to stop himself from laughing at the other's answer, covering his hand with his mouth. A shit eating grin spread across Blondie's face at Brian's reaction. "Glad I could be amusing. I'm Roger," He who was now known as Roger said.

"Well Roger, I think it's safe to say we lead very different lives," The student chuckled lightly. "I'm Brian. I would say it's nice to meet you but I'm horribly afraid you're going to stab me with a screwdriver." Brian got nudged lightly at that, with a mock scowl from Roger. The other agreed nonetheless with his first statement just as the principal came out.

"Ah Brian and, Taylor. What can I do for you gentlemen?" Principal Reid asked. He seemed to share the same look of exhaustion as the secretary upon seeing Roger. Brian couldn't help but grin.

"Hello sir. I just need your signature that it will be alright to miss tomorrow's classes in order to help with sound and lighting for tomorrow's presentation," Brian said, handing over the note he had been clutching all this time.

"Of course Brian. Thank you for helping out again. Roger, what about you? Why are you here, again?" Reid questioned, signing Brian's note as he did so.

"I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver," Roger mumbled under his breath. When he was asked to speak up, he huffed and crossed his arms like a little kid. "I said I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver. Paul Prenter to be exact." When it was revealed just who had been stabbed, it took all of Brian's willpower not to burst into laughter. 

"Taylor are you serious?" Principal Reid responded, letting a sigh out as he handed the note back to Brian. "Here you go Brian. Good luck with tomorrow. Taylor, follow me, and you better have a good explanation." Roger sent Brian a grin and a wink as he was lead into the principals office. With his cheeks flushed, Brian left the office, clutching his note tighter than before.

While they lead very different lives, Brian May was pretty sure he wouldn't mind being apart of Roger's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short story that I decided to whip up at 12:00am. I saw a Tumblr post by the90swerentreal where they were in a very similar situation and got inspired to write this!  
> Not sure if there will be a part two or not depending on the feedback! Comment below if you would like to see a part two! Anyways cheers lovelies!  
> XX  
> Jackie


End file.
